The Life Story of a Delinquent Prefect
by SkylarkPrincess18
Summary: This fanfiction is about Hibaris childhood, his motives and ideals. WARNING: HEADCANONS, NO PAIRING


**WARNING:**  
This story is heavily influenced by headcanons!  
I know I have some unusual headcanons, but this is the story I had given to Kyoya, since we don´t know that much about him.  
If you don´t like my headcanons please don´t be harsh. I thought about this things for quite a while. Actually for a little more than 3 years.  
It is narrated by Kyoya himself.

**SUMMARY:**  
This fanfiction is about Hibaris childhood, his motives and ideals.

**DEDICATION:**  
This fanfiction is dedicated to everyone who likes Kyoya like I do.

**OTHERS:**  
GIVE COMMENTS PLEASE!

* * *

Fine. You want to know about my past? I usually don´t like to talk about it, but this time I´ll make an exception.

I was born on 5th May. Day of the child. My family consists of my parents, Yoshiyuki and Honoka, my brothers Yuuki and Souta, my sister Akira and me. All of my siblings are older than me. Yuuki, my oldest brother is 11 years older than me, Souta 10 years and Akira is 8 years older than me. As you can notice: I´m a latecomer.  
My father is the president of a large company and my brothers are already working there. My mother was an Ikebana-artist until she got pregnant with her first child. My sister Akira is working something like an idol, she works as a model, singer and sometimes as an actress. I´ve heard she´s pretty popular.  
But back to the topic. My life story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: My first years on this earth**

_„In many cases they need protective factors. Such as a firm emotional relationship with at least one parent, social assistance within and outside the family, a „warm" educational background, self-confidence and a positive concept of oneself."_

You know my family already, therefore there´s nothing to say about my first years on this earth. As everyone else I learned to speak, to walk and to live on my own. If you wonder, I didn´t have much contact with my family. My father was always at work, my siblings were way too old to bother themselves with me and my mother who might have been responsible didn´t care about me. The only day I was able to meet all of them at once were my birthdays, which were actually less my birthday as the day of the child. Meaning I was no more important that my siblings were. But I didn´t grow up all alone. My father employed a young woman for my sake. Kusakabe Emi. You might already know this name. After all her nephew is the only person I truly trust.  
Oh and I think I forgot to mention, I wasn´t born in Namimori. Instead I was born in Nagoya which is the head office of my fathers company.  
But back to Kusakabe Emi at first. A really sweet and caring person. She did everything for me in my first five years. She taught me to walk and to talk, she told me the names of colours and animals. I think she´s more my mother than my biological mother. But once I turned 5, my father thought it was time for education. Of course I didn´t go to a public school, none of my siblings did. I was raised by home tutors. Actually the worst on world I think.  
But I´ll tell you later.

Within that five years of my actual childhood I was mostly raised by Emi, which made it the happiest time of my life. But then again my father didn´t approve of a too emotional upbringing. Therefore I had to do some „lessons" during that time already. Like sitting still for hours on my knees, not being allowed to talk for a week. He called it discipline, I call it nonsense.

**Chapter 2: The cause for my dislike considering tutors**

_„Disappointment is a sort of bankruptcy – the bankruptcy of a soul that expends too much in hope and expectation. If the disappointment is too severe, the soul might break."_

I think it´s not a secret that I have issues with tutors. You might think it´s because I have no respect for anyone, but that´s not really the case here.

After Emi left I was given into the hands of my first home tutor to learn how to write and to read. Things normal pupils learn in elementary school. It was a middle-aged man by the name of Yoshida Toru. At first I thought of him as some kind of replacement for my father, after all I was a 5-year-old and graved for attention. After all I had been separated from my beloved Emi, but I noticed soon, that he didn´t care for me at all. He gave me lesson, like 6 or 7 hours a day, but the rest of the day I was alone. I wasn´t allowed to leave the house, except for the small garden behind the house. We had a small pond and I really loved to watch the koi carps there in my free time. Later I started to read books.  
But back to Yoshida Toru. I found out why he wanted to become my home tutor only one year later. At that time the whole house was in disorder for the first time. Affair. It was the word I heard the most in that weeks. I didn´t really understand at that time. I was only 6 years old after all. Today I understand that my mother had an affair with my tutor. He was dismissed immediately and noone ever heard about him. I don´t think anyone from outside heard about this affair, because my father did his best to draw the curtain over it.

Not much changed afterwards. I got a new tutor of course, her name was Ienari Koharu. A woman around thirty, always nervous and absent-minded. I don´t think that I learnt much from her, instead I taught it to myself with reading and only listened to her blabbering half-hearted.  
She was my tutor for nearly two years. But then someone found out she was responsible for the disappearance of expensive objects in the Hibari household. Therefore my tutor was fired again.

At the age of 8 I got my next tutor. A handsome young man called Minami Yusei. He was a little different, because he'd just finished his college and he was really able to support me with some knowledge. I don´t think there was a time I´ve learned that much. He´s most likely the cause my knowledge is far greater than it should be my age. But that´s, as well, something I´ll tell later.  
I´ve really grown to like him in the time he was my tutor, but again I was disappointed. After one and a half year it was proved that he was a spy of a rivalling company. Again I lost my tutor.

At the age of 9 I was tutored by a man called Watabe Makoto. He was as young as Yusei had been but he wasn´t a spy. Instead he started to flirt with my older sister once he lived in the house. She was 17 years old and already on the cover of some teenager magazine and he was some kind of obsessed fan. My father got rid of him pretty fast.  
I had a lot of tutors afterwards but not even one of them got my respect and none of them was my tutor for more than half a year.

**Chapter 3: Family, Pets and Business**

_„Once there will come a day … and all birds will be free."_

The first time I was allowed to leave my home was at the age of 8. It was for some honourable festival of my mother's parents, Ryota and Aiko Ayasegawa. I don´t remember the exact reason anymore, but I was really excited. Of course we drove there by car and I had to stay at their place during our visit but it was the first time I experienced something different. My grandparents were rather old that time, but I really grew to like them. But sadly they weren´t living in Nagoya, maybe it had been possible to visit them more often if they did. No, they lived in Namimori. And therefore my first visit in Namimori was at the age of 8 years and lasted about one day and a half.

From that day onwards my father took me with him more often. Just for official occasions of course. I was introduced to many of the most important and influential people of japan. Not that I really cared. Maybe I would´ve cared if I was the one to follow my father as the company's president, but since one of my older brothers would replace him anyway there was no need for me to get in contact with these people. And I didn´t like them at all. They were like hungry animals waiting for a smaller one to attack, tear apart and try to make profit out of the pieces. I think that was the moment I decided I always wanted to be the stronger one. The world consisted of weak and strong people and if you weren´t strong you would most likely end as the stronger's pray.

But actually I liked the small animals more than those beasts. They are like children, they hurt no one, but they can be hurt easily. I still remember my 9th birthday. My father had some kind of business trip to Europe and my mother went with him. I thought I had to celebrate that birthday with myself, but then suddenly my grandparents appeared. That birthday was the most beautiful one ever and for the first time I got a present I really liked. It was a small bird in a golden cage. I didn´t really like the fact that it was caged, but soon it grew to be my best and only friend. I secretly kept him because my father wouldn´t allow pets inside his residence and one of the servants provided me with food. I talked to that bird a lot, even if he couldn´t understand a word.  
And then, a few months later, I came to my room and the cage was empty.  
I decided to never talk to anyone about my feelings again.

**Chapter 4: How to get stronger**

_"They ignore you. They laugh at you. Fight them – you might win."  
_  
I was really lonely after my bird was gone and I decided that relations to others where unnecessary. Instead of listening to my tutors attempts to teach me or to talk to me, I started to read uncounted numbers of books. It wasn´t a problem to get something to read, after all we had some sort of a library here. I read books like Oliver Twist, Robinson Crusoe or Robin Hood at first, but I soon switched to more challenging books, like Shakespeare or George Orwell. I always preferred European literature over Japanese. Not that I wasn´t interested in Japanese culture, I´ve read a lot of books about our history, but I like European literature more. Ah, I think I didn´t mention until now. I´m a huge fan of Sherlock Holmes books. Are you surprised?

But back to the topic. All of these books showed me one thing, if you want to get happy or at least survive until the end, it´s the best to be stronger than the others.  
I actually didn´t like to do sports or train at that time and I don´t really like it nowadays, but I didn´t have a change. All of my siblings had to learn some sort of martial arts. My oldest brother did Kendo, the second Judo and my sister was pretty good at Aikido.  
I decided to train Jiu Jitsu, which is usually performed without weapons, but as a child I didn´t want to fight.  
That changed when I was 11 years old. As you might have noticed my brothers were 22 and 21 at that time but that didn´t mean they were nice to their little brother. My father told us to fight against each other even though I didn´t have a real chance. They always made fun of me for being weak. But there was no way to win against them.  
Then I heard of the tonfa, a weapon that´s as well used by the police and I decided this would be my weapon of choice. I used plenty of my time for training instead of reading now and I was getting better with every day. Not that this changed my position much but it made me as strong as I am now.

**Chapter 5: Leaving the golden cage**

_„And I spread my wings, the wind in my hair and I thought I could fly."_

The next part of my story starts as I turned 13 years old. You might wonder because I still lived in Nagoya but I´ll tell you now.  
I don´t know how exactly it happened but on my 13th birthday I was allowed to move to my grandparents in Namimori. I didn´t show it but I was really relieved to leave my home.  
From that time on my life got a little better. I was allowed to leave the house as long as I didn´t go alone and I wasn´t really tutored anymore. Instead my grandpa taught me the things he attached importance to. He was very traditional and strict but he was very fair as well. At that time he had a high position in the police even though he was pretty old already. He taught me that the most important thing in life was order and the stronger should protect the weak. I don´t think there was another person that influenced me as much as he did. I was fascinated on how much influence he had gained and for the first time in my life I had an aim I wanted to achieve.

But this didn´t last a very long time until he had an accident and died. However that wasn´t actually the worst about it. After his funeral I heard some of his co-workers badmouthing him. Gossiping about how annoying he had been with his sense of justice and his stubbornness and how he didn´t want to retire and that he had been a nuisance. I decided not to trust anyone, especially groups anymore, because after all that time I noticed that groups were perfidious and ungrateful.  
At the same time I´ve already decided to succeed my grandfather and use my position and strength for the order of Namimori. That will clear your questions considering my love for this city I think.

In the same year but a little earlier I was finally allowed to visit a public school. This might sound boring for all of you, but for me it was a special thing. It was an unknown freedom. Of course I used my strength to bring more discipline to the school but I have a purpose for that as well. My grandfather visited that school, too, and he always told me I´d visit it as well. Therefore I decided to change the school into something my grandfather would love even more. But I´ll tell you more about that later.

**Chapter 6: Meeting her nephew**

_„A friend is a person, who knows all of your flaws and likes you nonetheless."_

You still remember Kusakabe Emi? The most important person of my younger childhood? Her brother lived in Namimori as well and after my father had employed tutors for me, she had moved there as well. I met her again after I moved to my grandfather and I was introduced to her nephew, Kusakabe Tetsuya. At first I wasn´t sure what to think about him but later I noticed that he adored my grandfather nearly as much as I did. He followed me when I wanted to go to the city and he tried to help me out whenever he could. He wasn´t that talkative and I really liked that, instead he did whatever I said without complains.

After my grandfather's death he was the only person I trusted into and he promised me to follow my lead if I wanted to continue with what my grandpa did. The first step was to establish a disciplinary committee at school and to gain power over our school. Then I started to grow more influence in the whole city.  
During all that time he had been a great vice president, even if I didn´t tell him in person. I think deep inside he already knows how much I rely on him and he showed many things to me that were completely new for me. He took me to a fast food restaurant for example where I ate hamburgers for the first time. I didn´t expect something like this to be that delicious, but it really had the potential to become one of my favourite foods.

Another thing I started to change as I attended school was the school clubs. Most of them were rather rundown and the sport clubs lost about every competition they were sent to. I´m not a good supporter therefore I threatened them and used their fear as motivation. There might´ve been better ways but that was by far the easiest and it´s really tiring to manage a whole town while attending school at the same time.

However everything worked out rather fine until that annoying mafia people came here.  
I think you know what happened later; therefore this is the end of my story.  
Think whatever you want about me now.

* * *

I hope you aren´t disappointed now and I hope you liked or thought of it as an interesting idea at least.  
Please feel free to comment on this but please accept my view as well.


End file.
